SleepWalker
by Grito de la Cihuacoatl
Summary: Lua esta enamorado de Luka. Luka esta enamorada de Yusei... y los tres duermen en las misma cama... - si el fic tiene exito, pondre duelos... -


**SleepWalker**

**Con extensa dedicatoria a AICon (engendra maliciosa que se pasea por el fandom de Smash Bross.)**

**Notas del Autor: Ver final del fic**

**Bajo advertencia no hay engaño: Ligero Incesto**

* * *

**SleepWalker**

Hace unos años, cuando en Ciudad Neo Domino se celebraba el WRPG no era rara la noche en que Luka y Lúa se quedaban a dormir con Yusei en el sillón de la sala del Popo Time o que los gemelos invitaran al duelista a su casa y pasaran la noche en la misma habitación y hasta en la misma cama, puesto que como eran un equipo, el Team 5D's y generalmente estaban juntos –ya sea por que eran salvadores, por el asunto de Yliaster o por que simplemente se les venia en gana- las horas pasaban volando e inevitablemente llegaba la noche.

Antes nadie podría ver maldad en eso, puesto que tanto Luka como Lúa tenían apenas once años, y Yusei parecía en cierto sentido, un padre, o mejor dicho, un hermano mayor, que se encargaba de cuidarlos, de ayudarlos en sus tareas y de duelear con ellos. El vino a suplir aquella figura que oscila entre el lazo sentimental y el lazo disciplinario que solo se consigue en una posición de parentesco sanguíneo directo -ya antes dicha- y que les faltaba tanto al niño, como a la niña.

_Si, ellos dos siempre estuvieron solos. Desde antes de que nacieran ya estaban destinados a permanecer separados de los demás._

Y es que sus padres, en un desesperado afán de darles lo mejor a sus "retoños", de procurarles una posición privilegiada y de aislarlos de la maldad del mundo, se afanaban día y noche en su trabajo –ellos constituían una parte importante de la clase política de la ciudad- dejando un escaso tiempo para jugar con sus hijos, sin contar los frecuentes viajes que realizaban. Y, para protegerlos del mundo, nunca, o casi nunca iban a clases –y esto a instancias de sus progenitores-, por lo cual todos sus estudios los hacían por medio de la red, perdiendo el poco contacto humano al que podían aspirar.

Hasta que por casualidades del destino llego Yusei. Al principio, cada unos de los gemelos vio a ese chico de diferente manera, pero después ambos coincidieron en que "él" es lo que les hacia falta.

Vivieron aventuras inolvidables, desde el "Torneo de la Copa de la Fortuna", la lucha contra los Dark Signers, la lucha contra Luciano, José y Placido y el más reciente en el WRGP en su tercera edición.

_Y ahora, los tres enfrentamos un dilema. O a lo mejor soy solo yo, que no estoy seguro de poder controlar mis impulsos._

Yusei tenía ahora veintidós años. Era, como usualmente le decía Martha, "todo un hombre" y Luka y Lúa habían cumplido los quince años un par de días atrás, es decir, apenas estaban entrando en el "peligroso y vasto mundo de la adolescencia" –esta vez, cortesía de Saiga y Crow-. El estaba en una seria relación con Aki, la chica que lo logro cautivar no solo con su belleza y personalidad, si no también por su manejo en los Riding Duels, y muy probablemente pediría su mano en unos cuantos meses y ocurrieran los planes de boda al terminar el torneo que se avecinaba. Los gemelos eran asediados, él por Paty y unas cuantas porristas de los muchos torneos a los que habían asistido, puesto que a sorpresa de todos se había convertido en un rompecorazones; y ella principalmente por Sly, que le celaba con evidente descaro, aunque como suele suceder en este tipo de situaciones nunca se había atrevido a declararle sus sentimientos ni pedirle una cita directamente.

Pero, detrás de toda esa "parafernalia" se escondía un gran secreto, que los implicaba a los tres: Lúa estaba enamorado de Luka, y Luka a su vez, de Yusei.

_Ellos son hermanos gemelos. Yo tan solo soy su amigo. No puedo lastimarlos de esta manera. No puedo romper sus lazos._

El muchacho –u hombre, como decidan verlo- sabia toda su historia por que a través de un memorable duelo que tuvo en contra de Lúa, toda la mentira se había desatado dejando libre esa verdad. Lo que el recordaba unos días previos al duelo es que la actitud del mayor de los gemelos hacia el había cambiado poco a poco. El chico se había vuelto muy huraño, decía que la presencia de Yusei le molestaba, que incluso le irritaba y que el pelinegro no tenía nada de que vanagloriarse solo por ser el que poseyera la cabeza del Dragon Carmesí. Gracias a todo esto, fue que los amigos de Yusei –Bruno, Jack, Crow y Kiryu- buscaron mil maneras de hacerlo "entrar en razón" por medio de palabras y a veces, hasta de golpes, pero como en este mundo las palabras y los golpes no hacen mucho, decidieron que era mejor que "arreglaran" sus asuntos en un Duelo. Su plan era sencillo, atraparlos a los dos con la guardia baja y OBLIGARLOS a que se enfrentaran.

_De haber sabido todo lo que allí se despertaría, hubiera evitado eso por todos los medios. _

La actitud de Luka en cambio, era muy diferente a la de su hermano. Se había vuelto mucho mas abierta con el. No había día en que no le ofreciera su ayuda aunque hubiese ciertas cosas que la chica no podía realizar, le preparaba comida para cuando estaba en el taller o entrenando, y estaba tratando de "imitar" un estilo de duelo similar al de Aki. ¡Vamos! Hasta estaba aprendiendo a practicar Riding Duels en la Academia con Yusei como su Maestro y Mecánico de cabecera. Parecía que intentaba por todos los medios posibles y a su alcance llamar la atención de Yusei, y hacerse "digna" de el por medio de miles de duelos con tipos a que a veces solo la veían como una conquista mas, chicos que no la tomaban en serio y le faltaban al respeto o con chicas que la humillaban. De hecho, ella en una ocasión se lo menciono, pero no le dio mayor importancia, tal vez le contesto como ya estaba muy acostumbrado: "No trates de seguir el ejemplo ni estilo de los demás en los duelos, ya que en un Duelo se descubre el alma del Duelista"

_Si, esa fue la verdad que me dijo Lúa y a la que yo estaba totalmente cegado._

Yusei dio gracias al Dios en el que nunca creyó y al Dragon Carmesí de que nadie más aparte de ellos hubiesen presenciado su duelo. Las palabras que ambos se dijeron fueron tan o mas hirientes que los movimientos efectuados por medio de Monstruos, Trampas o Magias.

Lúa que lo detestaba por ser el Amor Platónico –y que no era el típico de la adolescencia- de su pequeña hermana, le escupía que DEBERÍA corresponder esos sentimientos y dejar de engañar a dos mujeres. A Luka y a Aki.

Yusei contesto que eso no era posible. Que el amaba profundamente a Aki, que nunca había dado muestras de un cariño que sobrepasara el fraterno, y que ese mismo cariño lo había demostrado tanto a uno como a otro.

Lúa ataco directamente, preguntándole que si ya sabia acerca de este comportamiento de Luka por que no había hecho nada más para que ella no siguiera con falsas ilusiones. Coloco una carta bocabajo.

Yusei coloco un monstruo y la respuesta fue clara. Por que el no sabia nada acerca de este comportamiento de la chica. Siempre creyó que se trataba de un afán de ser mejor duelista. Activo una magia, ataco al monstruo de Lúa, coloco dos cartas invertidas.

Lúa no se esperaba ese movimiento de su contrincante, pero no pudo contrarrestarlo de manera correcta. Activo una magia para recuperar al monstruo perdido colocándolo en modo defensivo. Y pregunto por que a el lo amaba. Y por que el no la quería.

_Ya. Debo que volver al presente. _

El muchacho abrió los ojos. Estaba despierto desde hace mas de dos horas y la posición que tenía no era muy cómoda: sentado en medio de los gemelos, con Luka a su izquierda y Lúa a su derecha; ambos brazos sobre los hombros de los chicos y estos a su vez recargados en se estomago, abrazándolo.

El duelo termino de una manera rara, pero cumpliendo su objetivo.

Debía de irse de allí pronto, si no quería que sucediera una "maldad"

La chica había empezado a desarrollar las figuras y curvas de un cuerpo de mujer. Tenía los anhelos y los deseos de casi todas las adolescentes que buscaban a su príncipe azul y Yusei que si bien podía controlar sus impulsos sexuales, dudaba que en caso de que el tuviese un desliz, faltándole el respeto tanto a Aki como a Luka, la ultima muy probablemente le diera "puerta de acceso" a los sentimientos que ella tenia y al placer físico del cual sabia bien.

Se despertó con cuidado, y no tuvo miedo de dejar solos a los gemelos. El confiaba en Lúa, tanto como el confiaba en Yusei.

Los cubrió a ambos con una manta que encontró y se dirigió a la puerta automática del departamento. Les hecho una ultima mirada y no pudo ni quiso evitar recordar la primera ocasión en que los vio durmiendo juntos, cuando el huía de la seguridad de Satélite y no quería ponerlos en peligros. Igual ahora. Solo que el peligro era el.

No quería romper los lazos de hermandad que nunca tuvo.

Espero que ninguno fuera sonámbulo, pues no quería que se diesen cuenta de su ausencia y tal vez mañana se le ocurriera algo que decirles a los dos en el Taller.

~Owari~

* * *

**ESTA SECCION CONTIENE PALABRAS QUE PODRIAN CONSIDERARSE DE UN LENGUAJE TOTALMENTE MEXICANO. **(A chinga, como es eso?)

**Notas del Autor: **Aqui esta, el hijo consentido y (por que no?) el mas poderoso de los Dioses Antiguos. Es decir... Yo- ¿Que puedo decir? este es mi 2do fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!5D's y la neta me alegra que haya mas fics de esta super-mega-chida serie de animacion. en general, me gustan las llamadas parejas "raras" de los fandoms por los que me he dado la vuelta, y la pareja de YuseiXLuka (que en realidad ya no es tan rara) se esta volviendo mucho muy popular, asi que decidi escribir un pequeño fic de ellos (aunque en realidad se trate mas de los pensamientos de Yusei sobre esta situacion) ademas de que la pareja de Luka X Lua no es nada comun y guiandome mas por lo que podria yo considerar "mi estilo" decidi que seria mejor para "empezar" a inmiscuime en este gustado fandom.

esto es el resultado de: ir a la feria local de "las Mulas" (saludos a mi señor presidente FeCal -abreviatura de **Fe**lipe **Cal**deron-), tragar tacos de pastor, escribir a las tres de la mañana, leer un fics incesto de Digimon y escuchar Lila Donws, Alice Nine y (matenme... oh., esperen, soy inmortal!)... DBSK... (Si, lo de el titulo SleepWalker se lo debo a la cancion del mismo nombre de Alice Nine)

como veran, el fic se desarrolla unos años despues que la serie actual y pues solo utilize mi imaginacion y un posible "que pasaria" en el universo de Yu-Gi-Oh!5d's (carajo! odio que la seria vaya tan lento!)

**estoy pensando en la posibilidad de poner duelos en mis fics, tanto en este como en los que haga mas adelante y, **(de nuevo mi "por que no?")** en mi primer Fico llamado Close to You.** Hablando de este fic**, cabe la posiblidad de que lo alargue mas, sin mencionar que pondre un "prologo" y edite el capitulo que ha saldo hasta el momento. Cierto, conforme a la respuesta de la gente ante este fic, y no me refiero solo a los reviews, si no tambien a si lo leen mas, pondre el duelo de Yusei y Lua, si, algo que ya vimos en la serie, pero ahora enfocados como "enemigos".**

Se acuerdan de esta parte del fic_:...Gracias a todo esto, fue que los amigos de Yusei –Bruno, Jack, Crow y Kiryu- buscaron mil maneras de hacerlo "entrar en razón" por medio de palabras y a veces, hasta de golpes, pero **como en este mundo las palabras y los golpes no hacen mucho, decidieron que era mejor que "arreglaran" sus asuntos en un Duelo...**_ no se si lo notaron, pero fue un rastro de ironia de parte mia puesto que en cierto sentido se me hace muy ilogico que TODO se arregle por medio de los duelos (chale, digo, esta cabron el juego pero, pues aveces se vuelan la barda) imaginense, aqui en Mexico, que los narcos se agarren a la policia con duelos de Montruos, o algo mas facil, que las vecinas se pelen y "arreglen sus asuntos por medio de duelos"? Todo bien trillado!

Por ultimo, espero que las personalidades de los personajes esten bien hechas, que no sean tan diferentes a la de los personajes de la serie, ya que algo que me llega a molestar de los fics es que cambien radical y completamente las personalidades de todos y termine siendo unos completos extraños. Ya me lo diran ustedes, y de ser asi, disculpen, prometo que cambiare y editare el fic.

Sin mas por el momento, el Dios del Renacimiento y Muerte le envia sus salu2. Cuidense chiquillas, chicos y recuerden:

_Si la montaña viene a ti... ¡Correle Cabron, es un temblor!_

**Riding Duel! Acceleration!**


End file.
